


The Craft of Carnage

by victorianvirgil



Series: The Craft of Carnage [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Cannibalism, Kidnapping, M/M, graphic halloween au tho, halloween au uwu, knife, patton is only mentioned, silence of the lambs inspired so, written in logan’s pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 02:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorianvirgil/pseuds/victorianvirgil
Summary: Logan Starling, recently single, is tired of being alone and finds himself a beautiful boy at a party to go home with. However, Roman’s beauty is only skin deep because was lurks inside is darker than even the shadows he drags Logan into.





	The Craft of Carnage

**Author's Note:**

> please be sure to read tags for warnings!

The dimmed lights and the undeniable heat of the party were only two factors that pulled Logan Starling from his element, but it was the boy in his lap that truly acted as the blindfold severing him from reality. One which he found so beautiful that normally, it was near-impossible to pull him away.

The male before him was strong, the muscles stretched beneath his tight shirt tangible evidence for anyone that would think otherwise, but he was short, hardly 5’9”, and Logan wasn’t sure if he would take the other up on his silent offer to slip away because of that fact alone. Otherwise, he was perfect. Not entirely his type, sure, but undeniably gorgeous. And the more he ground his hips down against Logan’s crotch, the more he was starting to think that maybe slipping away wasn’t that bad of an offer after all. An entirely reasonable thing to do, in fact.

Especially if they would get some damn privacy because Roman, arguably the second-most handsome man Logan had ever met, had no shame whatsoever. He even appeared rather proud of the fact that he was getting Logan so obviously flustered.

The bastard.

“Come on, Ro,” he mumbled against the back of his neck, pressing a gentle kiss in his wake. Logan licked his lips as the other slid off of his lap, desperate to preserve his indifferent front. But Roman was irresistible, from looks to taste, and he wanted more. And it was becoming harder to repress that fact.

When the other turned back towards him, he sported the dirtiest grin Logan had ever seen, hazel eyes darkened to a deep brown while looking him up and down as if he were nothing more than a naive lamb seconds away from being devoured. It sent a shiver down his spine, Logan unsure of whether or not he liked the feeling of being preyed upon.

Especially by such a conniving wolf, a predator through and through.

“Are you as good as they say?” Roman asked while wrapping his right hand around Logan’s bicep, pulling the other close to him while he maneuvered them through the crowd. His fingernails breached the topmost layer of his skin, a teasing taste of what was sure to come.

Logan hardly needed to respond because as far as he knew, the first time either of them had seen the other was the second they met. Besides, the glasses-clad man had only ever been with one person in his life, one who would never discuss their relationship outside the confines of their bedposts. Most likely stopped even thinking about Logan weeks ago now, around the time he confessed to no longer being in love with him. That he had fallen out of love with Logan months ago and that the sex was no longer worth it. That _ he _ was no longer worth it.

In the end, the one man that Logan had ever allowed himself to become more than indifferent towards, to actually _ care _ for, had grown bored of him. He swore never to love again.

But sex was not love, and Logan flashed a lewd look, deciding to play along with Roman’s little game. “I’m better.”

In turn, his bicep was squeezed even harder and Roman bit the inside of his cheek as he picked up the speed in which they walked, Logan’s heart pounding in his chest in a way it hadn’t in weeks.

The night air was cool against Logan’s tingling skin, body surely convinced it would freeze from the drastic change in temperatures had it not been for the warmth radiating off the man beside him. He had never felt more alive and his eyes fluttered close, allowing the beautiful man to guide him towards his destiny.

Roman glanced up at the taller, the light long-extinguished in his eyes while his suggestive smirk twisted into something much more sinister, something Logan couldn’t see in his dazzled state. Because for what must have been the first time in his life, Logan had fallen out of touch with the world around him, logic figuratively thrown out of a window.

And this one mistake of his, however small, would prove fatal.

Involuntarily, he emitted a soft sigh as Roman pressed his cheek against Logan’s shoulder just above where his hand rested, “Almost there.”

“You and your friend had quite a walk from your car to the party,” Logan mused while allowing his eyes to open. The street they walked along was deserted, the only signs of life the dull murmur from the crackhouse and the dying lights from the gentlemen’s club besides it. There was a gaping hole between the two, a dark alley that Roman seemed to be shooting for.

Logan stopped them then, glancing at Roman with an inquisitive brow raised.

“Car’s on the other side,” he promised, slipping his free hand into Logan’s hair and stepping closer so he was pressed flush against the other’s chest. “And an alley has so much to offer two men like us, you know.”

If Roman’s touch—gentle yet suggestive—hadn’t convinced him, his words most certainly had. After the breakup with Patton, Logan had found himself deprived of the basic necessity of intimacy. If he had even the subconscious brush of another’s hand to his shoulder in those weeks since their parting, he would have trusted his instincts and called an uber. Ditching the other in an instance because of the eerie feeling creeping inside, a small yet persistent voice telling him that this was wrong, to escape while he still could.

Instead, Logan caved in, seeking dominance in the arm he wrapped around Roman’s waist and the intensity of the kiss his initiated.

And when Roman kissed back, any hesitance Logan had was immediately slaughtered as the man in his arms danced through his mind. Behind his closed eyes, he could already see the other straddling him, one hand steadying himself on Logan’s chest as he lifted his hips up and down, grunting every time he made contact again.

The image alone would have been enough for Logan to get off, but with the other there before him, tongue locked in his and promising to make this fantasy a reality . . . okay, there was no harm in trusting him, really.

They stumbled back towards the alley, Roman pushing Logan backwards and refusing to submit so easily. But that was fine, he would make him. He would take him home and God, he’d show Roman just exactly what it was like to be fucked-

Slammed against a brick wall, Logan allowed for Roman to break the kiss, hand in his hair slipping to rest on the other’s chest as he breathed out a shaky, “I wasn’t supposed to kiss you, he won’t like that.”

Nothing else could have snapped Logan out of the fantasy he had been entangled in faster, except maybe the sharp pain he felt in his stomach seconds later.

“He thinks you’re beautiful,” Roman snarled while turning the knife, licking his lips as his gaze trailed down Logan’s body to the wound. The first drop of blood trickled down, soaking his shirt and the top of Logan’s pants as the other struggled to pull away from the weapon and the man wielding it. But Roman was strong and refused to yield, stepping closer into Logan’s space as if he were to kiss him again. “I think I’m starting to see it.”

Logan couldn’t move, no matter how hard he struggled, Roman was as firm as the hell ablaze in his eyes. How had he missed it? How could he had miscalculated so greatly?

“That’s enough, Roman.”

Logan’s gaze flickered over Roman’s shoulder, realizing that his vision was beginning to fail him when it took a moment to rest on the silhouette of a man toeing the darkness of the alley. He too was relatively short in stature but all of his other features were cloaked by the shadows. Logan’s savior, the friend that had accompanied Roman at the party and quickly left upon seeing that Roman had taken an interest in Logan.

With a huff, Roman retracted the knife and stepped away, Logan nearly surprised to feel his shaking knees give out without the other there to support him. He slid down the wall, left hand pressing to his wound in order to limit the amount of blood he would lose.

The darkness played tricks on his unreliable eyes, but he could distinguish that, a moment later, the other man stood besides Roman. Logan forced himself to remain in reality, deducing that the other hadn’t teleported before him like his mind demanded he believe but instead walked. That as he crouched over him, the knife he clutched in his left hand had been given to him by Roman rather than just suddenly appearing.

He struggled, kicking at the man’s thigh while using his free hand to drag himself backwards, fingernails chipping as he struggled to find purchase in the unforgivable asphalt beneath him. 

“Glad you left a bit of fight in him, it’s always dull when they’ve already realized that they’re dead men walking—or crawling.”

If Roman was a wolf, the canines this man flexed when his lips curled belonged to an animal all the more deranged. A being from another world.

“An engagement present, my love,” Roman replied, kneeling besides Logan and removing his hand from the wound. Logan shook as he tried to retract it, continuing to inch himself away from the pair with his wound now exposed and oozing blood, but he couldn’t look away. Not as Roman pulled his hand to his lips and let his tongue spiral around the digits, licking the blood clean off of them.

The other man’s laughter was the last thing he heard as he slipped into unconsciousness, knowing better than to hope to never emerge from the protection of the darkness again.

-

Killing was an art done so poorly by the majority of those that tried, and even the cleverest of minds succumbed to the consequences once caught by one even more clever than them. But like the steady pumping of a fetus’ heart, growing stronger and more sure of itself with every beat, those who successfully evaded discovery and the harsh repercussions society would give them turned the murders into art that rivaled even the most detailed paintings during the Renaissance.

And for every life Virgil took, he became an inch closer to mastering the craft of carnage.

Roman’s wedding gift to him had awoken nearly twelve hours and forty-eight minutes after the initial abduction, Virgil graciously allowing him the time to heal.

He was sure the man had been a doctor—Logan’s eyes had never left his lover as he seduced him at the party the previous night, and each of their prey’s touches had been calculated and firm. But despite that, he was pleased with his fiance’s skills regarding temporarily stitching Logan back up even without a degree.Of course, when the man awoke, he would still be in a lot of pain—Roman was not the trained professional that Virgil’s gift clearly was—and would undergo more until he took his last breath.

But that hardly mattered, he had stopped the bleeding and to praise him for it, he had given Roman what must have been the best blowjob he had ever received.

Roman was still in their bed upstairs recovering, but Virgil thought it best not to let Logan wake up alone. And he genuinely believed that no one should die alone, especially if it meant there was a good chance the meat would spoil

Besides, there was nothing in this world or the next he loved more than seeing death in a man’s eyes, the power that coursed through his veins when his victims took their last breath unlike any other. Roman knew him well to gift him such a treat, and no amount of blowjobs could ever amount to the pleasure he felt when Logan’s eyes start to move behind his eyelids.

Awake, finally.

Virgil stuck to the shadows, eyeing Logan from his corner with his heart rapidly beating in his chest. He watched confusion flash in the other’s now-open eyes for an instant before recognition settled. Showtime.

“I must say, you’re just as fetching up close as you are from afar,” Virgil noted before taking a step forwards, resisting the urge to continue eyeing the other’s body in order to maintain eye contact. He had had hours to admire the long limbs and strong jaw of his present, to picture the way it would look when slashed to ribbons. How he’d taste.

Logan didn’t flinch away, packaging his fear in a tiny, minuscule box and casting it down into the depths of his subconscious to hide it from both Virgil and himself.

_ A smart man _ , Virgil thought, _ what a catch _.

But he remained as silent as the dead, which while he may as well have been, he still had a heartbeat. So he should be begging for his life among other things. He was giving away nothing, that’s fine. Virgil would rip it out from him.

The man in the chair remained stoic as he watched his captor pull on a pair of leather gloves woven from the night sky on the winter solstice. He then hovered over the other, neither wolf or sheep daring to back down.

“What is it, my lamb?” Virgil asked, reaching out his hand and gently caressing Logan’s cheek with a curled index finger. “Cat got your tongue?”

Upon receiving no response, Virgil’s finger traveled down to his lips, parting them and exposing two perfect rows of teeth. Logan said nothing as Virgil eased his mouth open. “Ah, he did, didn’t he?”

“I fed it to him,” a disembodied voice said from the doorway, a smirk clearly present in his lover’s voice. “Couldn’t help myself, he had a sharp one like you wouldn’t believe.”

Virgil clicked his tongue, not breaking eye contact as he let his hand fall back to his side. “So impulsive, so impulsive. Now we aren’t going to be able to hear him scream.”

Over Virgil’s shoulder, Logan caught sight of Roman stepping past the threshold and closing the door behind him.

“I’ll get you another gift, the former partner of his.”

Roman’s words caught Logan’s attention, his box of fear seeming to deny the laws of space and time as it escaped the depths of Logan’s soul and exploded all at once.

Logan opened his mouth to speak, to yell and try to protect Patton, but he emitted no sound.

“So what do we call him, then?” Virgil asked, gaze never straying from his prize. He hadn’t gotten his name, Roman hadn’t offered it.

Roman circled the chair Logan was strapped to, bare hand brushing up his forearm and resting on his chest. He studied him, licked his lips before meeting his fiance’s eyes. “Dinner.”

The corners of Virgil’s lips flickered, eyes dancing as he looked back down at Logan. “How romantic,” he said before crouching over him once more and taking his first bite.

_ Hannibal had gotten it right, _ Virgil thought as the being beneath him thrashed, lips parted but incapable of screaming. Only salty tears escaped from his eyes and blood from his mouth.

_ Silence _ can _ mock. _

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!
> 
> so i did this a while back but thought what better way to start off halloween than with a gory lowkey horror fic? also, cannibalism fascinates me (don’t take that the wrong way—for the record of the court: i do not condone cannibalism nor will i ever partake in it), and i love silence of the lambs (good book!!!)
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed the small references and hopefully we can get a softer halloween theme out to you guys soon. i’m cannibalism isn’t for everyone
> 
> until next time (or like friday for my amobm fans),  
ronnie


End file.
